Rape: For All the Wrong Reasons
by ebony-ivory-me
Summary: Yuki is tired of Kyou's constant, futile challenges. He decides to break him once and for all. Rated M for a beating, rape, adult content, and mild language. One-shot.


******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or the Incredible Hulk.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:This is my first attempt at yaoi... and it's RAPE! Now, I am well aware that rape is a horrible, inhuman, atrocious crime; but I like to read it. And so does everyone else reading this, too, apparently. Remember: I WILL be keeping track of the the hits:reviews ratio. So don't disappoint me! You wouldn't like me when I'm disappointed. Like I said, this is my first one, so DON'T be nice! Be BRUTAL! TONS upon TONS of CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! THAT is what I want to see!! Now, read your yaoi and like it!**

**WARNING:This fic contains descriptive beating and rape. Yes, this is yaoi-rape, nonconsensual. Made special for all you sadistic pervs out there. Crude, but oh so true! X3 The language, however, will be kept to a T rating. It just doesn't seem necessary to use naughty words here. I can probably get the same effect from you readers without them. Muah-ha-ha. You are all my guinea pigs for testing this theory. XD**

* * *

Yuki sat quietly in his room, peacefully tending to his duties as student body president. He smiled a tiny smirk of content. It was one of the rarely seen tranquil days of Shigure's household, and he could finally get some work done. Said homeowner was actually in his study, writing away furiously at a sudden idea he'd received for his manuscript. Tohru had gone to meet Kisa and Hiro at the park to chaperon their "date". No other relatives were anywhere to be seen; and the most disruptive thing to ever come through Shigure's front door-

"You damn rat! Where are you?!"

-had just busted through said door. A vein popped into visibility on Yuki's forehead. All he asked for was one day of serenity, but he couldn't have that. It wasn't too much to ask for, was it? Yuki didn't think so. As his door was thrown open, the rat zodiac kept his head down. Even when the .-haired boy leapt across the threshold, he still didn't look up.

"I've been training all morning!" Kyou shouted, holding one shoulder and rotating his arm in that iconic before-battle stretch of his. "Today will be different! I'll finally defeat you, right now!" With that said, he bolted towards Yuki, who was seated on his bed and still hadn't looked up from his paperwork. Little did Kyou know exactly how different today would be.

A person who always acted so calmly couldn't always keep up that disposition. Today, Yuki would drop his usual manner of behavior. Today, he would reach his breaking point. Today, he snapped.

Upon reaching the bed, Kyou swung back his fist and prepared to strike Yuki. He brought his arm forward only to have it stopped by an open palm. He tried to pull away to make another attempt at hitting his rival, but the hand on his fist closed around it and pulled him forward. Waiting for him at the end of that short journey was Yuki's own hard fist.

Reeling back from the punch, clutching a bloodied nose, Kyou stumbled backwards a few steps before tripping over his own feet and falling back into the door. It slammed shut as his head connected quite forcefully with the doorknob. Dazed for a moment from the blow, Kyou realized too late when he found Yuki sitting on his stomach and holding him up by his shirt collar.

"You are so annoying!" tiny droplets of saliva splashed onto the weaker's face as the speaker yelled at him, enraged. The latter then struck his adversary right square in the jaw. Kyou spat out two jaw teeth; and a thick trickle of blood dribbled down his chin. Fully awake now, he yelled back.

"I'll kill you, rat! Get the hell off me!"

"Shut your mouth!" for emphasis, Yuki proceeded to abuse the desired location to be shut with his very hard, very bony fist. Kyou's lip split clear open and more blood gushed from his face. Yuki continued on his rant, determined to get his point across by any means necessary. "Nearly ever day, YOU come to ME! YOU attack ME! And I'm getting tired of your stupid," Yuki struck Kyou hard in the face. "-pathtic," another strike. "fruitless attempts to beat me in a fight you irritating louse!" The Rat forcefully slammed the back of the Cat's head onto the floor, furiously gripped his throat, and began to squeeze.

For the first time in a long time, Kyou was truly frightened. He never thought that Yuki would ever kill him, mercilessly beat him into a pathetic pulp- yes, but not kill him. Yuki saw the fear flash in the other's eyes, and slowly released his death grip, knowing from his own asthma-related experiences what a terrible feeling it is to be without breath. Speaking in a dangerously low voice, the more advantaged person spoke to his victim, "No. If I kill you now, you won't really understand. Let me show you just how much I really hate you."

* * *

That sound. Steady and endless.  
_Thump, Thump.  
"Nnng! Ah, urgh!" At first, only pained grunts and sighs left the his lips, still bloodied from the previous beating; but then it got worse. The pain was much worse now, and Kyou's wall of pride shattered, leaving him defenseless._

Laying there, now turned on his stomach, on the floor, with his cousin on top of him, Kyou screamed his lungs out.

"I. Will. Always. Be. Superior!" Yuki punctuated each word with a vicious thrust. "Get that through your thick skull already, cat!"

* * *

It was over now. Finally. Breathing heavily, Yuki removed himself from Kyou proceeded to straighten his clothes and tidy his hair- trying to make it look as if nothing unusual had happened. He glared down at the dirty, unmoving lump on his floor.

"Get out of my room when you can, Cat; and remember to leave me the hell alone from now on!" Then, shutting the door behind him, Yuki left without the least bit of concern for the crumpled, destroyed mess of a person in the room.

**

* * *

"Non-descriptive?!" the reader's anguished howls echo throughout their respective computer rooms. "Ebony-chan," the echoes continue, "how could you?!" Unfortunately, the readers could not hear the distressed authoress's nervous thoughts about the doubt she possessed in her own skills at writing descriptive rape.**

**"Maybe next time?" the girl in question shrugged sheepishly; and an anime-style sweat drop rolled down one side of her face**.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I'm NOT a Yuki fangirl. I am a Kyou fangirl. Sorry, Yuki fangirls/fanboys, I just have to disagree with you. And, to tell everyone the truth, I did want to mention something about Yuki's asthma, but I just couldn't find anywhere to fit it in to my fic (besides the attempted strangling scene). Unless of course he had an asthma attack while raping Kyou. Wouldn't that have been ever so convenient. Would Kyou save his rapist? Let him die? Or maybe something different all together? But... if you all want it badly enough and mention it in REVIEWS, I'll write an alternate ending to this (posting it as a second chapter even though it's really not). It will be... interesting, to say the least. **

_**review, review,  
and I'll love you,  
REVIEEEEWW!!!!!!!  
please?**_

**It's horrible, right? I'm a horrible authoress and I should have never posted this piece of crap? It's an insult to a wide variety of people? Remember: I can't know how you really feel unless you REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
